


Arrangement

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Xenophilia, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Throk and Matt have made an arrangement with each other.





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by MelakaBlade on Twitter. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and if anyone has requests for me on Twitter please don’t be afraid to ask.
> 
> Has not been beta read

It was a simple exchange between them.

Though if he's honest, Matt doesn't know why this one had been interested in him out of so many others the Galra Empire has kept locked up. He wasn't as big or strong as the others, he wasn't as skilled with weapons and his self preservation was very evident in his actions.

Maybe the commander had taken an interest in his intellect. It wouldn't be the first time someone had either and it made him a little prideful. Perhaps he could use this as an advantage to escape or to survive until he was rescued.

It wasn't an ideal situation but it could be much worse for him.

Throk wanted something rather simple; to have sex with him. In exchange Throk keeps him out of the arena and out of the cells there. It helped that the commander never forced him or tried to coerc him, but he still expected some form of obedience from him.

Tonight was no different.

Matt waiting as the door slides closed behind him and he stands before the tall, slim galra. He was rather slim for someone so tall but his appearance made it easy to c him. The human can still remember how Throk had managed to put a corporal on his place with just a single look and he swears the poor soldier wet himself right there.

The commander turns in his chair, wearing only pants and he leans back with his fingers clasped together.

"Welcome back."

He swallows at the soft glow of the monitor illuminating Throk's form, how it seemed to make those yellow eyes almost pop slightly.

With a deep breath, Matt offers a small smile as he waits quietly for a command, a signal to approach him. It maybe apart of their bargain but both knew Throk could end it at any time. He held all the cards in this and if he were a cruel person he could arenas look good.

Throk chuckled and leaned back, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

He crooks a clawed finger, motioning Matt to come forwards as he smirks softly.

At the summons, he relaxes and slowly he starts removing the clothes on himself and tosses them aside. He feels a sense of ease as he drops the under suit of the prisoner uniform. This arrangement was becoming routine for him and even enjoyable as he leaves a trail of clothes behind him.

Throk quirked a brow before opening his arms to him.

"Come here."

...

It had started out as heavy kissing that left him panting, the moments between when he was in the chair to moving on to the bed just a blur of heavy kissing and those long fingers working him open.

He can now feel the bed frame rocking beneath his knees as he dug his fingers into the thin fur of Throk's chest as he feels the familiar cock inside him. He knew the familiar length by the way is slides in and when he clenched down around it he could feel the familiar, soft scale patters and the bulbous base that barely presses at the rim.

Not to mention how it spreads him wide, just how he liked it.

The tip hits against his prostate as he arches slightly, feeling the strong timber of Throk's purring beneath his fingers.

"Stars..."

Matt bites his bottom lip at how hoarse the other sounded. He could feel the big hands grippinf hks waist, almost completely encircling it as he's lifted up and down at an almost steady pace.

"Do you like how my cock spreads you open?"

A shiver ran through his spine, earning a soft whimper from the human man as his own cock was twitching from the stimulation to his sweet spot and Throk's voice.

"Judging by how hard you are, I have to say yes. You're just so snug and warm around me, no matter how many times I fuck you," the galra raises his hips so he hit harder against his spot. He grips Matt's cock, stroking it firmly in time with his thrusts.

"Aaaah..aaahh..! Mmmm...!" Matt bites his bottom lip as he bows his head, "Y-Yes...!"

"So needy aren't you? I bet you were already horny before you even entered..."

He gasps when the pace picks up too quick for him to keep up and he slumps forwards so his head rests on Throk's chest. A long moan leaves him when Throk spreads his cheeks open so his cock slid in deeper into him.

"Haa...you can't even stay up right can you?" Throk smirks as he gives a peak at his sharp fangs, "You like me fucking you're hole that much?"

Matt bites his bottom lip and shakes in need as the heated pleasure aches from his cock and prostate, from being fucked and jerked off so good. He lets out a choked cry when Throk grips his hair and tilts his head back to look him in the eyes as he continues fo fuck him at a faster, harder pace.

"Look at me...I want to see you're face when you cum...!"

Those soft brough eyes wide, how the light skin darkens in a blush, that brown hair messes up as the small adult enjoys all Throk gives him. He pants and then gives a sharp gasp as his eyes roll back.

He barely sees Throk baring his teeth as he stills deep inside Matt’s ass and came.

The world seemed to go white a moment as Matt follows Throk into sweet, wanton ecstasy. Cum spurts from his own cock and all over Throk's chest and stomach in warm, white globs. Everything feels amazing, too much, not enough, just right...

He feels those long arms wrap around him almost gently and carefully keep him from slumping down too hard. Afrer a moment of heavy breathing, Matt trying to catch his brearh and come down from the high he barely feels the cock slipping out of him.

”Th...Throk....”

”Shhhh...” 

Throk carefully lay him down and pulls a warm blanket around the human before pulling him close.

Matt made a quiet noise as he finds himself being held to the warm galra and cllwes his eyes as he’s groomed gently.

”Rest now...you did good tonight....”

He barely responds with a soft mumble as the commander's tongue lightly drags over his hair, sending a small bit of comfort through him. Even after a a while lf doing it, he still got so exhausfed after their romps.

He's not complaining though.


End file.
